


На грани

by AAluminium



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Свобода и скучная рутина молодой пары ни в ком случае не пересекались.А теперь его не стало.





	На грани

Крохотная металлическая коробка, по недоразумению называвшаяся комнатой для допросов, насквозь пропахла таким букетом разнообразных запахов, что ни одно моющее средство ни за что бы не стерло эту вонь со стен: Дарлин чувствовала и запах хлорки из располагающегося неподалеку туалета, и застарелого парфюма, и пота, и никотина – и даже залежавшегося фаст-фуда, который любезно предложили и ей. Но хуже всего был резкий, вездесущий и бьющий по ноздрям страх – смешавшийся с мерзким, но еще пока ненавязчивым душком, исходившим от самых ее волос и одежды. Кровь. 

Она курила сигареты одну за другой, едва осознавая, как это ее дрожащие пальцы еще повиновались отрывистым импульсам мозга.

\- Вы, должно быть, и есть Дарлин Олдерсон, - раздался низкий женский голос. – И приходились мистеру Фрэнсису Шоу девушкой?

Кто, мать вашу, вообще этот Фрэнсис Шоу, порывалась она спросить – и через секунду осознала, что так зовут Циско. _Звали._ Так _звали_ ее парня. 

Она не ответила. Пожалуй, впервые в жизни Дарлин не отбрила назойливую даму убийственным сарказмом и грубой прямотой. Она просто продолжала пялиться в пространство, как будто пытаясь осознать всю глубину поразившей ее катастрофы, разрушившей ее нестабильное, ненормальное и скромное существование, в котором, однако, были и приятные моменты. Циско, конечно, не был лучшим на свете парнем – но и она не могла назвать себя идеалом, и поэтому они дополняли друг друга, предоставляя каждому относительную свободу. Да, их отношения можно было назвать странными: он всегда ввязывался в сомнительные авантюры, в результате которых попадал в переделки. Затем выучил китайский – и влез в это дерьмо по самые уши, хотя и не рассказывал деталей, то ли оберегая, то ли не желая разозлить и без того вспыльчивую Дарлин. И несмотря ни на что, друг друга они поддерживали. С постоянными криками и скандалами, битьем посуды, взлетающей то и дело бейсбольной битой, они балансировали на грани самой настоящей драки – а она была задиристым солдатом – он умудрился демонстрировать наиболее мужские качества своего характера. Она даже подчинялась его словам – и так продолжали сосуществовать, скрываясь друг от друга и чудесно проводя время. Жизнь вне их отношений не имела ничего общего с тем, что происходило у них дома – на его съемной квартире, где Дарлин чуть ли не с подросткового возраста привыкла ночевать. Свобода и скучная рутина молодой пары ни в ком случае не пересекались. 

А теперь его не стало. 

\- Дарлин? – рыжеволосая женщина терпеливо ждала ответа. 

Голубые глаза уставились на бледное лицо. Она не могла привести мысли в порядок и взять себя в руки. Она только увидела мозговыносящее – в буквальном смысле слова – зрелище, жертвой которого стал не самый чужой ей человек. Они же хотели сбежать из Нью-Йорка, продолжить жить так, как привыкли, и хоть они ни за что не стали бы счастливой скучной парой с парочкой слюнявых спиногрызов под боком, они всегда могли бы положиться друг на друга. У него хватало выдержки терпеть ее характер – а она всегда удерживала его от опрометчивых поступков, даже как-то спасла его задницу. Гребаные китайские ублюдки. Ну кто еще бы до такого додумался? 

\- Что вы знаете о дисках, которые он распространял на улицах? – спросила женщина, не дождавшись ответа на первый вопрос. 

\- Чего? Слушай, как тебя там, да плевать я хотела на то, чем он занимается вне моей постели. Да пускай он хоть, мать его, марихуану на Манхэттене толкает, мне-то что! Он мне не отчитывается! 

Дарлин затушила сигарету о металлическую столешницу. Вечная любовь, какую там еще хрень пропагандируют на телевидении? Ее вечная любовь распласталась на полу какой-то забегаловки – с раздробленным черепом и мозгами наружу, а эта рыжая стерва, явно подосланная кем-то сверху, удерживала ее тут, пытаясь вызнать подробности их… 

\- Нет, это ты меня послушай, - Дом склонилась ближе к девушке. – Если ты сейчас же не расскажешь мне тех деталей, которых не хватает для того, чтобы подшить к делу, ты окажешься точно там же, где и твой парень. Тебе мало жертв? Он не первый, но и вряд ли окажется последним; ты настолько съехала с катушек, что тебе плевать на саму себя? Или ты так сентиментальна, что бросишься за ним в пекло? Я сильно сомневаюсь, что у тебя есть хоть какое-то желание разбрасываться мозгами. Что это за кассета? 

\- Домашнее видео. Мы, знаешь ли, торчали по таким штуковинам. 

Дом откинулась на спинку неудобного стула. С одной стороны, это был лучший момент для допроса – шокированная, не отвечающая за свои слова и действия, Дарлин могла рассказать ей очень много нового, но ее расшатанные нервы не умаляли ее способности защищаться. Она оберегала себя и свое прошлое так, как это сделал бы любой другой – но этой девчонке явно было что скрывать. Они уже знали необходимое – не хватало лишь деталей, которые бы, во-первых, упростили расследование – и, во-вторых, помогли бы защитить других. Неужели Дарлин не понимала, что под угрозой был не один ее парень – и ФБР могли бы их спасти?

Девушка настойчиво чиркала зажигалкой – она уже просто потеряла счет тем сигаретам, которые выкуривала. Взвинченная, напуганная, Дарлин едва осознавала всю ситуацию целиком: стараясь вести себя как можно более развязно, она невольно обнаруживала те качества своей натуры, которые наоборот хотела скрыть. Она переживала; боялась признать то, что любила этого «недоумка» чуть больше, чем казалось поначалу. Они постоянно ругались так, что дом ходил ходуном, а наутро приходилось бежать и покупать пару новых чашек, ведь другие она разбила; ему приходилось находить к ней подход и мириться с ее непростым характером – но он никогда не говорил открыто, как же его задолбало такое отношение к себе. Видел ли он ее насквозь? Вполне вероятно – ведь предложил же он ей, в конце концов, выйти за него замуж!.. Интересно, на что он вообще надеялся? Придурок! Ей всегда нужна была свобода, она говорила ему это с самого начала – вот с тех самых лет, когда они встретились впервые и переспали. Черт, да как же давно это было. Она убегала к нему, лишь бы не возвращаться домой – там всегда было непросто дышать, а после смерти папаши матери совсем снесло крышу. Дарлин тогда защищала Эллиота, едва ли не давала сдачи, подговаривала брата свалить к чертовой матери – а он, не реагируя ни на что вокруг, закрывался в себе еще больше, игнорируя ее просьбы и ругань. Циско ведь предложил им перекантоваться у себя – у него-то не было орущей мамаши, готовой опустить на голову отпрыскам что-нибудь тяжелое!.. 

А еще он не капал ей на мозги, даже если считал ее поведение неправильным. Он, конечно, был немного трусоват – так ей казалось изначально, но теперь она понимала, что он, скорее, не трусил, а старался защитить ее. Еще бы – какая-то нелепая девчонка в очках-сердечках, не стесняясь в выражениях, высказала здоровенным амбалам все, что о них думает. Им ведь ничего не стоило сбить ее с ног ударом в табло – а потом сделать что-нибудь еще. Он даже не упрекнул ее за скандал в библиотеке, ни словом не обмолвился о том, насколько хреновой была затея связаться с китайцами – крякнув от удивления, он внимательно посмотрел на нее своими голубыми глазами, выругался – и согласился. Возмутился, конечно; она бы закатила очередную истерику, если бы он попытался взбрыкнуть – и был бы прав, но она прибегла к помощи каких-то абстрактных понятий, чуть ли не светлого будущего из кубинского коммунизма. Он поддался – или сделал вид, что поддался. А она, идиотка, предпочитала замечать только то, что хотела видеть сама – нерешительного мямлю, боявшегося лишний шаг без нее сделать!.. Она, конечно, вытаскивала его из передряг – не забывая при этом крепко ругнуться – но разве он не делал то же для нее? И только один раз у него сорвало предохранители – он впервые наорал на нее, сказал, что она совершенно рехнулась – и напомнил, что она не имела права распоряжаться чужими жизнями. 

Знал бы этот олух, что это могло бы спасти его, с горечью подумала Дарлин. Как это называется – эффект бабочки? Не потащи они этого бедолагу в больницу, им не пришлось бы всю ночь шататься по улицам в поисках еды, а тогда и Темная Армия не настигла бы их! По крайней мере, не сейчас – когда она так уязвима, когда она совсем на грани.


End file.
